the big day
by riotrockergurl
Summary: COMPLETE! In all weddings on TV, they turn out to be the perfect type...as for danny and sam's, you are invited to this imperfect wedding for the ghost Hunting boy's and properly uptight girl's family. COMPLETE! review plz! no flames!
1. Chapter 1

The big day:

Butch Hartman own danny phantom, not me, not yet anyways...

Noone's POV SAM'S day

(**A/N: this is a follow up story to three little words, in case you didn't know.)**

The summer after freshman year in collage, was the busiest summer danny and sam had ever had. "I like this dress but this one is so much...I don't know..." sam said at the bridal dress department with her bridesmaid Jazz. "it's _cheaper?"_ she said taking the dress off the rack and giving it to sam. "yea, that's the word." sam said laughing. (A/N: sam and danny are about 20 going on 21 and jazz is 23)

the girls are in the bridal department with her mom and her new mother-in-law. "you know sam, when you were that reblious teenager, I thought you'd never grow out of that little goth stage...I'm so happy you did!" sam's mom cried happily as she modeled a dress to jazz. "yea mom...ok, I'm gonna take this one." she said taking this into the dressing room. "don't forget sweetie, you can't see danny untillthe wedding." mrs.fenton said into the dressing room. "I know, it's sucks..." sam said comming out with the dress. "and the other tradition is you need something old, new, borrowed and blue."

"I know, the something new is my dress the something old can be..." she tralied off thinking. then her mom interrupted her thoughts by saying "you know what's old? your father's mother!" she said laughing histerically with Mrs.fenton. Jazz andsam looked at eachother blankly. "must be a mother-in-law thing." jazz said glancing at the dress. "uh, I was thinking more along the lines of grandma's pearl earings." she said to her mom. "that works too." her mom said.

"we have, old, new, now we need something borrowed and blue." Mrs.fenton said. "well, the earings do count for something borrowed, and old." jazz said sitting down on a near-by chair. "great, three down, one to go." sam's mom said. "now to get something blue..." sam trailed off thinking again. "I have something blue! I have something blue! I have the old garder I used at my wedding!" her mom shouted. sam flinched. "mom, you and dad used that...I know what the groom has to do...I'll get a new one." she said not trying to hurt her mom's feelings. "bold move." said jazz.

"just as well...I still like to use it." she said smiling. "ok, ignoring that...this is the dress, I have everything planned out. I can't belive it's a week away." said sam in excitment. "I know, I always knewyoutwo would end up together!" jazz sighed looking at her new sister-in-law. "me too." sam said happily as she went to take off the dress to buy.

one week later

* * *

ok, hello again ppls! I hope you like it so far, I'm not good at one-shots so like another story of mine, it's gonna be broken down to at least parts, this is part one. as the chapters go along, you see what really happens at a Fenton-Manson wedding, it's not gonna be story-book perfect but it's funny! read and reply plz and thanks!

meli


	2. Chapter 2:part two

part two

I don't own danny phantom, butch hartman does. thank you all for all the reviews, you all are invited to this wedding too you know!

when I last left off, I forgot to mention danny's POV so here it is.

danny's POV

"ok, here's the tux, which celebrity did you say wore this last?" danny said putting on the tie and looking at himself in the mirror. Danny's dad, tucker, and his new father-in-law at the tux shop, where sam's dad said he could lend danny some celebrity tux. "Mark Mcguire" he said to him. (A/N:I think that's the guy who played spiderman, tell me if I'm wrong.) "spiderman wore this! cool!" he said excidedly. "yup, he wore it to the premire to spiderman, part two, Tucker, you could have his first tux, the one he wore to the premire of the first spiderman movie." he said proudly giving the tux to tucker. "sweet!" he said happily.

"well, that's everything, the music, the food, the place, I have my vows, and tucker has the rings...right?" he saidturning aroundlooking at his forgetful friend. "don't sweat it, dude, I got it covered" he said reassuringly. "ok, then that covers it, I'm getting married!" he said happily. "He really is in love." danny's dad said. "yea, but he's still the same little klutzy, funnyboy that lived a couple blocks away." said sam's dad stepping back while danny tuned to the guys behind him "yea, I'm in lo---" he tripped and fell. "the same klutzy danny fenton we all know and sam loves." tucker laughed as he helped him get up.

A week later

NOONE'S POV

At the church, sam was getting ready and so was danny, the bridesmaids were in place, the bestman was _not_ Tucker, he was gonna be the preist to marry his bestfriends. the bestman was his cousin kenny, while sam and tucker were talking, the worst thing that could happen to danny, happened.

"oh no! not here! not _today!_" he thought as he shivered. his ghost sense went off and he was looking around when somebody put ductape over his mouth,tied him to something, and he couldn't go-ghost. but then he was in the ghost zone, in a flash. "what the heck?" he exclaimed in his head, then he was untied, and punched. he went ghost looked around to see "man! it's been nearly forever I keep winning! what do you want skulker!" he yelled while dodging some energy bolts by going intangible.

"to finish you! and I seem to have picked a good day, you have a ceremony of some type to attened to, right?" he smirked. "yea, my wedding!" he yelled hitting him, which made him fall backwards. "ooh, the halfa is getting married! who's the lucky girl?" he asked throwing more energy bolts. "none of your business, you weren't invited!" he said using a force feild to block them.

"then I'll find out." he said while a big bright green flash went and showed sam comming outof the bathroomwhile wearing her wedding dress and giving Jazz a hug. "hey I can't see her before the wedding!" he yelled closing his eyes, he didn't see anything." "so it _is_ that little girl with the purple eyes!" he said smiking and rolloing his eyes,then dannyshot skulker with a jumbo energy bolt which made him fall to the grounds of the ghost zone.

"foolish halfa, she was all prettied up for the big day, now you must pay the consequences." he said. danny'sface didn't show it, but he was seriously freaked. then he heard a familiar scream.

"SAM!"

he yelled and looked around but couldn't find her

end of part two

* * *

and to this, I bid you all, good bye, and I'm sorry to say that I wont update untill friday because I have school that just started on august 8th, and new rules made by my mom, don't blame me, blame the fact that I'm bad in school, not really, just need to pull all Cs to Bs This year. it's a long story, but if you reveiw this chapter, I promise you a good part three,k?

see ya:)


	3. Chapter 3: missing

The big day

hey! Iv'e been dying to update soooo badly! so here it is folks! I hope you haven't forgotten about me:(

disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom, butch hartman does.

* * *

NOONE'S POV

Danny was looking frantically for sam all over the little place where he and valarie were hunted when they were fourteen. "sam! where are you!" he said flying every where. then skulker apeared as he found sam in her tattered dress on the floor. "you're a dead ghost! do you hear me! dead!" he yelled as he flew down to sam. skulker laughed hysterically while danny tried placing his hand on her shoulder but it went through her like a "hologram!" he sighed a sigh of relife as flew back up to skulker. "what happened to the real sam!" he asked furiously.

"I have 'friends' of mine going to Congratulate her her big day." he smirked. danny again got fruious and shot him with alot of energy bolt things

meanwhile, back at the wedding...

"have you seen danny?" tucker and jazz asked in unison infront of the groom's dressing room. "hey guys, what's that about danny?" sam asked walking up to them. "oh, um...ah, danny says he loves you?" jazz said trying to sound convincing. "ok, um, where is he?" she said looking at the door. "he's getting ready." tucker said quickly. "you know, why don't I give you a sneek peek of what I'm gonna say when I marry you guys?" he said taking her away from the hallway, when she wasn't looking, tucker gave jazz a sign to go find him.

meanwhile in the ghost zone, danny and skulker weren't giving up, they were still fighting while in the bride's dressing room...

"you;re new father-in-law wanted me to give you this." he said handing her a silver bracelette. "ooh, it's soo has nothing to do with ghosts!" she said excidedly as she put it on. "actually, it's the fenton peeler, in bracelette form." he said smirking. "of course it's gonna have to do with ghosts, it's Jack Fenton." she said looking at it. "but it's so shiny!...hold on a sec, I suddenly got to go." she said rushing into the glamorus bathroom where four ghosts showed up out of nowhere. "do you mind! a bathroom is made for privacy!" she said clicking on the bracelette.

Her entire body was then covered in armor to fire at them, it also covered what she was wearing, so her dress was in no way to be affected. she fought the ghosts like danny would. "this is so cool! I can't belive I could do this!" she said happily as she shot more ghosts that appeared with some ectoplasmic goo, which was more of slime, icky green slime.

meanwhile, in the ghost zone...

Skulker was starting toslow down and then danny shot him with another energy blast thing and he was knocked down, falling onto the ground. "now if you'll excuse me, I have me wedding to attened to!" he said flying away but then he barely missed a shot from skulker, he was down, but not out, not yet.

meanwhile in the real world...

"sam is gone, she's not in the bathroom." jazz said to tucker. "and I stilll can't find danny." he said back, at the time, the crowd was all seated and and were looking around for them. "we gotta stall them untill they come." Jazz said pushing tucker in the middle of the isle with a microphone. "ah, how's everyone?" he said into the mic, some people awnsered "good." "um we can't really find the groom or bride at the moment---" then he heard jazz come with another mic, "tucker, you make it seem like they're _busy_ or something, which they aren't." jazz said to the people.

"what are you doing?" he asked whispering. "follow my lead." she whispered back. "my little brother was always was impatienet about stuff now here we are waiting for him to show up." jazz laughed lightly as some mummers became a little louder. "though he couldn't wait five minutes, ten minutes tops, until after the wedding for them to do there thing." tucker said, a few people laughed, mostly giggles were heard along with chuckels. "danny was always determined, he always got what he wanted, though,Ten minutes can drive a guy crazy, you know?" most of the guys luaghed lightly. "hey, who knew they were getting together from the day they turned ten?" jazz asked and everyone said "I do".

"we all did, and how did we know?" tucker asked them. "when they got together at fourteen, sam was goth and she was wearing lighter make-up, once, I saw her with something that wasn't black!"sam's mom said standing up. "now here I am on her wedding day!" she said sobbing into her husband's arm.

meanwhile in the ghost zone...

skulker had finally given up and danny was heading home, while in the real world, sam was wrapping up her ghost fighitng. "what he won't know won't hurt him." sam said to her self pressing the bracelette's button. while danny thought "what shewon't know won't hurt her". he said as he flew back to his world at the wedding. they met at the front of the big doors which were closed.

"danny/sam! I'm so sorry if you were waiting for me!" they cried out together and then sam sad "nothing ever happened?" "nothing ever happened." he agreed. "you look amazing."they opened the big doors.

"there's the happy couple!" tucker said pointing to the back. danny ran up to the front where he was supposed to be from the begining, while sam's dad and his dad yelled at the same time "I waited ten minutes why didn't you!"

the music began as sam walked down the isle and smiled happily.

* * *

ok, that took forever to type, so I hope you all like it, and NO this is not the final chapter, the next chapter is and it's funny! trust me! ok, reviw this plz and thanks!

riotrockergurl


	4. Chapter 4: finally done

The big day

hey, I hope you all like this! if you liked the last chapter, then you'll like this one! and if you didn't, then, up yours! j/k!

disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom, Butch Hartman does.

* * *

while sam walked down the Isle smiling, all danny could do was stare in awe. "_wow, she looks amazing in that dress." _danny thought as she stood infront of him. "danny, sweetie, your'e drooling." sam wispered to him. danny snapped back to attention and wiped the little bit of drool off his chin. sam smiled. 

"Dearly beloved," tucker began (A/N: I know that tucker needs a legal thing to marry people, and he does have it, and I 'm not sure how weddings go, so if I'm supposed to do something later on, and I don't then, I'm sorry, but I'm pretty clueless to this.) "we are gathered here today to wed Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson inholy matramony."

after that, at the alter...

TuckerandDanny and Sam were talking when Danny asked what his dad was talking about earlier. "why did my dad ask me if I couldn't wait ten minutes?" sam asked as well. tucker wispered to them why so that the little kids couldn't hear and there eyes widend in shock and sam blushed. "I said no to him!" she said covering her face with her hands. "it's ok, you guys just never bring up the subject again." tucker said reassuringly. then he went on stage tohimwas on stage introduce the band, as danny and sam danced to the song they danced to when they wereat the ninth grade dance.

"doesn't this bring back memories?" sam sighed dreamily. "yea, it does." danny wispered back. "so tell me again why you liked this song?" sam smiled. she never got tired of the awnser, nor did danny get tired telling her. "I like this song because, since you were my first dance, it reminds me of you, and I later realized how I wanted all of my dances to be with you." he said spinning her. (A/N: I know if it sounds mushy, I got it off of 'friends' when chandler told monica why he wanted that band at his wedding.)

when the song ended a new one began and danny took the microphone from tucker. "ok, I know this next song is pretty old, by me and sam used to love to dance to it when we were kids, so sam, are you gonna be my girl?" he asked smiling towards her. she took his hand and hugged him. "you remembered! that was back when we were ten!" sam exclaimed happily. "of course I remember, I also remember how to dance to this," he said smiling. sam was happier then she had ever been her entire life. (A/N: who wouldn't be?) the music started and danny pulled away and started dancing his to it.

Are you gonna be my girl by a band named "JET" (lyrics in italics)

_GO! So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine. _

_D_anny moved toward sam as they lipped singed to the song together, tucker getting it all on tape.

both: _I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey._

the newly wed couple danced like they did in the fourties, I think it was called doing the jitterbug or something, Jazz taught it to them when they were younger and they saw her dancing to it on the radio. "I can't belive you remember the steps to the dance!" danny said as they danced. "well yea! if you remember the dance, I remember the dance steps." she said as the song came to there faveorite part.

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see, you home with me,  
that you were with another man, yea!  
I know we, ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl. Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl! Yea!_

And to that, when they were younger they'd fall on the floor and laugh histerically but now that they're older, they ended it with slowing down and kissed. everyone went wild with applause and "aw!" then it was time to cut the cake, on the way sam pulled danny aside.

"what's up?" he asked her cusually, but alittle out of breath. all she did was wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him for a long time until Jazz said "I said it when they were dating, and I'll say it again, Get a room!" "you told them to get a room when they were dating teens?" the dad asked concerned. "oh, don't worry, they never listened to me, the least they could do is save it for the honeymoon" Jazz reassured him. they pulled away from eachother and walked towards the big cake and cut it together as danny's dad took pictures.

"I love you." sam said putting some icing on his lips.

"I love you too." danny said back putting some on her nose.

they smiled and kissed eachother again. the start of a whole new life with eachother.

* * *

ok, that's the end of that story, my next one is called "unique is good...right?" see my profile for more info, and review this plz and thanks! and school is going good, after the first week of it, I'm ready for it to end! 


End file.
